A variety of implants and implant systems are implanted within a body of a patient to provide support to a portion or portions of the patient's body. For example, some implants are implanted and coupled to backbones or portions of a spine of a patient and are configured to provide support to the spinal bone structure of the patient. Some implant systems that are configured to provide support to the spinal bone structure of a patient include support members or fusion rods that are implanted within an interior portion of the spinal bone structure, such as, within an intervertebral disc and/or within a vertebra. Some implants are configured to be secured to a spinal bone structure with, for example, an anchoring fastener, such as, an anchoring screw.
In some cases, access to implant or insert such support devices and/or anchoring devices within a body structure of a patient can be challenging. Typical linear and/or rigid support and anchoring devices are inserted along a straight path and access can be limited. It can also be difficult to avoid breaching neighboring anatomy when inserting the anchoring device. In addition, typical medical tools configured to drill or form a path or bore within a body structure to receive such support and anchoring devices are also rigid and can only form a straight or linear bore or passageway.
Accordingly, there is a need for medical support devices and anchoring devices that are flexible and can be inserted along a curved trajectory or bore within a body structure. There is also a need for medical boring or drilling devices that are flexible and can form a curved passageway or bore within a body structure that can receive a curved support device or anchoring device.